Pieces Of Paper
by Vera Johnson
Summary: Kurt is new at Dalton. Blaine is the first person he meets. Kurt tries to find out if Blaine is gay as well, because if he is, this might be the start of something beautiful.
1. Hypnotizing you

On a warm spring's day, the hallways of Dalton Academy were almost abandoned.

Almost.

A pale boy ran gracefully through the hallways of the boys school.

He was late for class, at his first day.

And he was lost, too.

'Could it be any worse?' he sighed softly, frustrated.

At last, he found the room and knocked on the door.

He popped his head around the corner and said in his own high voice: 'Is this the history class by Mr. Johnson?'

A tall man who stood in front of the room, wearing glasses and looking quite annoyed nodded.

'And who may you be?' he said, rather irritated as the boy had been interrupting his lesson.

'My name is Kurt Hummel. I transferred here from McKinley High, this is my first day here.'

'Oh well, in that case, welcome,' said the tall man, relaxing his face. 'You can sit next to Blaine over there.'

Kurt looked into the room and saw there was only one free spot, next to… Blaine. This day might not be so horrible after all. Blaine was a good-looking boy. No, not good-looking. Absolutely gorgeous.

He had deep hazel eyes, a bit overshadowed by his dark, curly hair. He had thick, but nice eyebrows. And then there was this smile he had on his face – my god – it was a smile made by angels. His smile was not only made by lifting the corners of his mouth, his eyes began to sparkle as well.

Kurt hoped he wasn't blushing, as he sat down next to Blaine.

'Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson.'

Another smile appeared on his face. Kurt hoped he would survive this lesson, but if he did, he knew that transferring to Dalton was the best decision he had ever made.

Even though he went to this school with the money of his dad's honeymoon, and actually, he didn't really had a choice.

His life wasn't safe anymore at his own school. Gay's weren't really accepted there by the students and since Kurt was gay, he had to leave for his own safety. The threats became worse and worse. The moment the biggest bully of them all – Karofsky – had kissed Kurt and then threatening him to kill him if he said anything was the last drop. He had to leave and the Dalton Academy was the best option, as there was a non-tolerance policy.

And now he was here, sitting next to an angel. Wait, why did he have that strange expression on his face? Oh damn!

'I-I'm Kurt. Hummel. Kurt Hummel.'

_Gosh, very smooth, smartass. _

Blaine looked down and chuckled. 'Well, nice to meet you then, Kurt. Hummel. Kurt Hummel.'

Kurt started to blush. 'Just call me Kurt, okay?' he said, putting a nervous smile on his face.

'Okay, Kurt it is then.' Blaine said, glancing over to the teacher to see if he didn't notice them talking. 'So Kurt, what are you doing after class?'

Oh my goodness, did he want to ask him out on a date already?

'Oh, not too much, I might do some homework if necessary, but I haven't planned anything else.'

Kurt stared at Blaine's face – his perfect face – but as soon as Blaine caught Kurt's eyes he looked down, his cheeks turning slightly red.

'Okay, that's great, eh, I mean, I can show you around here at school if you want to? I mean, if you don't want to I can understand, but I was just wondering if-'

'No, I mean, Yes, I'd love to come with you!'

Blaine looked up again and smiled. 'Okay, that's settled then.'

Kurt wasn't able to concentrate for the rest of the lesson. He wasn't really bad in History and he liked the subject, but he liked looking at his new classmate better. Luckily Mr. Johnson didn't bother him with silly questions to see if he was paying attention. Kurt stared at the ceiling, dreaming about what could happen if Blaine was actually gay and if he was interested in him as well.

When the bell rang, Kurt shook his head a little to return to the human world and he started to pack his bag. As he stood up, he saw his pencil case fall from the table. Apparently, Blaine saw it too.

'Let me get that for you,' he said, moving closer to Kurt. Kurt noticed that Blaine wasn't very tall, but he did have a great body.

'No, it's okay, I'll get it…' Kurt kneeled down to pick up the pencil case. Blaine did the exact same thing. When they were both reaching out for the pencil case, they looked up at each other. Kurt looked right into Blaine's hazel eyes, and Blaine looked right into Kurt's blue eyes. Something happened between them. They both didn't know what it was, but they both felt it while they were still staring at each other. Finally, Kurt cleaned his throat and picked up his pencil case. They stood up slowly, still looking at each other and wondering what it was they saw in each other's eyes.

'Enough with the romance you two, now get the hell out of my classroom!' Mr. Johnson was waiting for them at the door. The two boys blushed and moved towards the door. They walked past Mr. Johnson and said goodbye to him.

'So, what subject do you have next?' Blaine said, raising one of his eyebrows.

'Let me check,' answered Kurt as he looked on his schedule. 'Oh, I see, French by Mrs. LaRoi. It's a double hour. What about you?'

Blaine started to smile. 'C'est magnifique. I have French now as well. I know where it is, just follow me.'

On their way to the classroom Blaine already showed Kurt a couple of things in the school. When they reached the room, a rather small lady was waiting for them.

'Hi, this is Kurt Hummel. He is a new student, he transferred from William McKinley High.'

Kurt was confused. Did Blaine just introduce him to his new teacher? His tummy started to tumble as he looked at a confident Blaine. Kurt put a smile on his face and shook Mrs. LaRoi's hand.

'Nice to have you here, Kurt! I see you already made friends with Blaine over here,' she said, smiling.

'Yeah, he has been really helpful,' answered Kurt, glancing at Blaine. Blaine smiled at him. 'Come on.' They walked into the classroom and took their seats.

After a half an hour, Blaine scribbled something on a piece of paper and discreetly shove it on Kurt's table. Kurt grabbed the piece of paper and read what it said.

'_So, what do you think of Dalton so far? :) xx B.'_

Kurt smiled at Blaine, who was smiling back at him, wiggling his eyebrows. Kurt's heart began to beat faster.

'_Dalton is okay, so far. I'm still waiting for my guided tour after this class. Heard the tour guide was a cool guy. ;) xx K.'_

Kurt gave the piece of paper back to Blaine when Mrs. LaRoi was writing something on the blackboard. Something about verbs. Kurt only knew the thing Blaine was writing now was probably more interesting. After a couple of seconds, Kurt received the piece of paper on his table again.

'_That's what you heard about the tour guide, huh? I heard he's so hot all the girls are chasing him. That's why he's on a boys school. He isn't very fond of girls, you know. He's gay. Does that scare you? ;) xx B.'_

Kurt's mouth fell open. Was this a joke? Was he really gay as well? He glanced over at Blaine. That was when Kurt knew it wasn't a joke. Blaine wasn't laughing at him or anything, he was avoiding eye contact and his face had turned slightly red. Kurt scribbled something on the paper.

'_Why would I be afraid of gays when I'm one myself? However, I am a bit scared. I heard his eyes were hypnotizing. O_o xx K.'_

Slowly, Kurt moved the pieces of paper back to Blaine. Was Blaine testing him? Was he into him? Kurt looked at Blaine, who was reading what Kurt had just written down. He saw Blaine's eyes flicker and the corners of his mouth were moving up. He turned his head towards Kurt, let his smile disappear and looked straight into Kurt's eyes. He looked really serious now.

Oh no. What was he doing? Was this his way of saying it was a joke and that he was just like Karofsky? That he would shove Kurt up the lockers and throw slushies in his face? Blaine kept staring. Right at the moment Kurt wanted to look away, Blaine crossed his eyes and held up the piece of paper. Kurt was afraid of what was on the paper, but he had to look.

'_Are you hypnotized already?'_

Kurt sighed. What a relief. He started to stare back at Blaine with wide eyes as if he was indeed hypnotized. He nodded his head softly. Blaine started to chuckle which made Kurt laugh as well.

Everything was fine. Except for one thing. Blaine wasn't fine. Blaine was perfect.


	2. Two starcrossed lovers

As the boys packed their bags and walked out the classroom –without dropping anything this time – Kurt felt he was becoming more nervous with every step he took. He didn't know why, actually. He was just going to walk around the school with this absolutely gorgeous gay guy, it wasn't like he was going to lose his virginity to him or something.

He wouldn't mind if something like that happened, though.

_Focus, Kurt! You're just going to walk around. You're not even going to hold hands or anything…_

"So, let's explore the school than, shall we?" Interrupted Blaine his thoughts. Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled while sliding his hand through his perfectly fixed hair. "Sure," answered Kurt.

Blaine led the way as they walked through the hallways. "So, here do we have the library. Of course, when we go in we have to be quiet, so I can't tell you too much about the details."

"Let's enter anyways," replied Kurt. "I'd like to know where I can find the books I might have to read in the future." Kurt walked into the library with a confident pace, leaving Blaine no choice but to follow.

Blaine didn't mind though. The moment he saw Kurt walk into the classroom during History he knew they'd become friends. Or even more. Okay, let's not get ahead of things. But Blaine found out Kurt was unique and he loved his sense of humor. And let's not forget the fact that he was gay. Blaine likes to call that progress, even if they would never become anything more than friends.

Blaine watched Kurt observing his surroundings. He noticed Kurt tilted his head and squeezed his eyes when he was looking close at something. Blaine thought it was adorable. Blaine walked up behind Kurt and without touching him he whispered in his ear: "Wait here, I'll see if I can find my favorite novel for you." While walking away, Blaine brushed his hand against Kurt's shoulder. He didn't really know why he did it. Maybe it was just a reflex.

Kurt started to blush. Blaine brushed his hand against his shoulder. Did he do it on purpose? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he'd be very surprised if his tummy would still be working properly after this day. His eyes went across the books, but he couldn't focus on the titles anymore. His thoughts were at the novel Blaine was getting. If it was 'Romeo and Juliet' he decided meeting Blaine was fate and he would do anything to become his boyfriend.

Not like he wouldn't already.

Blaine returned, childishly holding the book behind his back. He was smiling, but there was also something else in his face. Kurt couldn't put his finger on what it was. "Okay, now you have to promise me you won't laugh, it's kind of cliché but…"

_Ah, so it's shame._

"I promise. I mean, I can't judge you considering my favorite novel is 'Romeo and Juliet'. There's no way you can top that regarding the cliché-rate."

Blaine's mouth dropped and closed again. He pulled the book from behind his back and opened his mouth again to say something, but then he realized only showing the novel would say enough. Kurt's eyes widened and he began to smile.

"Two households, both alike in dignity…"

"In fair Verona, where we lay our scene…"

The two boys looked at each other and knew this was more than friendship. Instinctively Kurt moved closer to Blaine. They were only a few inches away from each other, a few inches away from touching each other. They looked each other right in the eyes. Kurt's eyes slid off to look at Blaine's lips.

_What a surprise, his lips are a gift by the gods as well. If only I knew how they taste…_

Kurt moved even closer. Blaine didn't move away, but he only whispered softly to Kurt: "Let's continue our tour… shall we?" Kurt nodded and moved slowly away from Blaine, still dwelling in ecstasy.

They walked out of the library. It was weird though. The mood hadn't changed because they had been only an inch away from kissing – it wasn't awkward or anything. However, it was weird because Kurt could have sworn they walked closer to each other. He was sure that if he's moved his arm a bit sideways, he would touch Blaine.

After a half an hour or so Blaine was finished showing Kurt the entire school. He checked his pocket watch and his face became… shocked.

"Darn it, I'm almost too late for rehearsal! Come on!" said Blaine as he grabbed Kurt's hand. Blaine started to run, dragging Kurt behind him. Kurt couldn't think straight anymore from the moment Blaine touched him. They were running through the hallways, and Kurt didn't even know exactly where they were heading. But it didn't matter, because in he was running hand in hand with the prettiest boy he had ever met, and in his head he heard piano music and everything was in slow-motion. Kurt's heart melted when Blaine glanced back at him with his amazing smile.

At last they arrived in a crowded room. Kurt looked confused. "What's going on in here?"

Blaine put one of his hands on Kurt's shoulder and smiled secretly.

"Just… just stand here and listen, okay?" Blaine patted Kurt on the shoulder, winked and walked away.

Kurt felt rather awkward, standing there alone. He didn't know anyone else but Blaine yet, so he just did what Blaine told him to do. He stood and listened. He heard… a sort of humming. A group of guys assembled in the centre of the room, the other students creating a circle around them. A beat kicked in and Blaine opened his mouth to sing.

_Before you met me, I was alright but things_

_were kinda heavy, you brought me to life, now_

_every February, I'll be your Valentine, Valentine. _

Kurt's mouth fell open as well.

_My god. Just when I thought he couldn't become any more perfect…_

Blaine was absolutely amazing. His voice was deep and warm, and it fitted perfectly to the song. With ease he belted out all the higher notes. It wasn't until the end of the song that Kurt noticed that the other boys were providing the music instead of a CD. They were beat-boxing or something, Kurt didn't know what it was but it sounded amazing. It sounded like the music was made by instruments instead of voiced. But there was one voice that was the most perfect of them all.

Blaine's voice.

The last note faded away and an enormous applause rose up from the crowd. Well, this was rather new to Kurt. The only thing the New Directions could expect was a slushie thrown in their faces. But over here at Dalton, the Glee club was rewarded like heroes.

"So, what did you think?" Blaine walked shyly over to Kurt. Kurt was still trembling all over.

"I... It was… I mean… Wow."

_Stupid nerves!_

Kurt took a deep breath and sighed. Blaine's face was turning insecure. He raised one of his eyebrows as if he was still waiting for an answer. "You mean you… liked it?"

_Don't be so stupid and just say what's on your mind! You have to give your opinion about his performance, you don't have to tell him what you think of his dick!_

"I loved it. You were amazing. I didn't know you were so talented. And that's a huge compliment, coming from me." Kurt was relieved he said it, but he didn't want Blaine to notice it so he wiggled his eyebrows defiantly.

Blaine's eyes widened and his eyebrows popped way up to his hairline. "And who may you be, a judge on sectionals?" A playful smile appeared on his face.

"Hmpf!" Kurt threw his head back. "If you buy me a coffee I'll show you how why I can get away with saying things like that." It was out before he knew it. Immediately his face turned red.

_Gosh, stupid brain! What if he thinks I'm flirting with him and just asked him out on a date? I'll only push him away with that! This will be something I will never be able to forgive myself for._

Blaine looked down and chuckled. While he looked up, he said: "I think we have a deal then." He reached out his hand to shake Kurt's to make it official. Kurt began to feel warm from the inside. He grabbed Blaine's hand and shook it. Blaine sent Kurt a loving smile and said: "I know a nice coffee shop in the neighborhood. Do you want to go right away?"

Kurt felt intensely happy. How could such a stupid comment of his turn out to be so… good?

"Yeah, sure. I'll drive." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

Blaine had never seen such a beautiful smile. He knew he liked Kurt now. He already knew that. He liked him even more now he had asked him out on a date. Well, maybe it wasn't a date, but it was a great opportunity to get to know each other a bit more. And apparently, Kurt also had a passion for music. There was so much they had in common. Blaine didn't know how this would develop, but he did now that he wanted to do everything to spend more time with Kurt. This boy, with his soft pale skin, blue eyes, perfectly styled hair, crazy sense of humor and – so it seemed – a love for music was unlike any other boy Blaine had ever met. Kurt was so… unique.

And Blaine knew he didn't want Kurt any other way.


	3. Hot

"So, who are these guys actually?" Kurt says, looking around the room, waving his hand towards the Dalton academy glee club.

"Oh, these are the Warblers, the Dalton academy glee club. I'm their lead vocalist. They are pretty nice guys, actually. For example these two…" Blaine grabs two dark-haired boys who were standing closest to them. "This is Wes and this is David. I hang out with them a lot. Guys, this is Kurt, he's new here so take it easy on him."

One of the guys – probably Wes – walks over to Kurt and gives him a friendly punch on the shoulder. "So, you've already met our buddy Blaine? You should watch out for him…"

"Yeah," says David, moving towards them. "He's dangerous. Especially boys like you should watch out for him. You're pretty much his type."

The two boys laugh as Blaine's cheeks turn red. "You guys, come on, that's not funny…" Blaine doesn't look angry though. He has this cute little smile on his face. Kurt realizes that Blaine didn't say that it wasn't true. Kurt doesn't know if he's Blaine's type, though. All he can do is hope that he is. Because Blaine sure as hell is his type…

"Nah, we're just kidding, Kurt," says Wes. "Yeah, Blaine is a really cool guy. He has a great sense of humor," adds David.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you two. I think we will be getting along." Kurt smiles. He really means it. He likes Wes and David, but of course, not as much as he likes Blaine. Blaine is just… one of a kind.

"If you will excuse us now, I will buy Kurt some coffee at the Lima Bean." Blaine turns around and holds on to Kurt's shoulders and tries to push him gently out of the room.

Wes wiggles his eyebrows. "As in, a date, Anderson?"

Blaine turns around to face Wes again. "As in maybe." He winks and walks out of the room, still holding on to Kurt.

Even when the boys were walking on the parking lot, Kurt's heart was still beating faster than normal because of the touch. He led Blaine to his car and opened the door for the curly-haired boy. Blaine tilted his head a little and he smiled. He squeezed his eyes a bit together as to say 'thank you' and hopped in the car. Kurt slammed the door shut and walked around the car.

_I just met this guy and I'm already going on a date with him! Well, that's what he called it, right? And even if it isn't a date, I still get to drink some coffee with the hottest boy I've ever met. Yes ladies and gentlemen, life is finally beginning to be good for one Kurt Hummel._

Kurt opened the door and took his place behind the steering wheel. He started the engine and as he did, the radio turned on. Kurt froze.

_Oh no. What embarrassing music was I listening to this morning? _

He heard the first tunes of 'Le Jazz Hot'. His hand hurried to the off button on the radio, but Blaine grabbed his hand. "Just leave it on and sing for me. Please?"

Kurt knew that he could never, ever resist those eyes. So he did the only thing that he could do. He drove of the parking lot and started to sing along with the words.

_'Bout twenty years ago way down in New Orleans,  
A group of fellers found a new kind of music.  
An' they decided to call it... Jazz! _

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt turned his head sensually towards him while he said 'Jazz'. Blaine noticed Kurt's high voice, but he didn't expect his singing voice to be even higher. He couldn't keep his eyes off Kurt. To watch him sing… It kind of turned him on.

_Oh baby, won't you play me  
Le Jazz Hot, maybe,  
And don't ever let it end.  
I tell ya friend, it's really somethin' to hear.  
I can't sit still when there's that rhythm near me._

It was like the song was made for Kurt and his voice. It was true though, Kurt definitely couldn't sit still. Blaine started to wake up from all the fantasies he had about Kurt. It was too early for any of them, but he just couldn't deny that Kurt's singing turned him on. The pale skinned boy was just in one word: Hot. With a capital 'H'. Kurt just seemed to forget everything around him when he sang. Blaine cleared his throat. "Turn left here." Kurt smiled quickly at him, made a smooth turn to the left and continued singing.

_When you play me  
Le Jazz Hot, baby  
You're holdin' my soul together  
Don't know whether it's mornin' or night;  
Only know it's soundin' right;  
So come on in and play me  
Le Jazz Hot, baby,  
'Cause I love my Jazz Hot_

Blaine looked down at his crotch.

_Oh god no. _

Blaine tried to hide his boner with his Dalton blazer. He sighed, happy that he didn't wear one of his casual pants which were even tighter.

Kurt belted out the last note. Blaine thought that if he would have worn one of his casual pants, his boner would have ripped his pants. Blaine finally knew what people meant with 'eargasms'. Blaine whipped a little sweat off his forehead and showed Kurt the final directions to the Lima Bean.

Kurt parked the car and the two boys hopped out of the car. As the boys walked towards the building, Kurt casually lifted his hand in which he was holding the car keys and locked the car. Blaine rose one of his eyebrows and started to walk closer to Kurt. Then he started to run towards the door to keep it open for Kurt. Kurt took a small bow and walked in.

As Kurt walked past him, Blaine stared at his ass. It looked good in those trousers. Blaine entered the shop and stood in line with Kurt.

"So, do you come here often, Blaine?" Kurt tilted his head a bit the way Blaine did earlier. Blaine nodded. "Yep, this is like the usual hang-out for Dalton students." Blaine lifted the corners of his mouth, when he realized it was their turn. "Hi, I would like a medium drip for me and for my friend here a…" Blaine looked at Kurt, curious what he would order. Kurt turned to the lady behind the counter and said with a clear voice: "I would like a Grande nonfat mocha, please." Blaine looked at Kurt and smile, as he took out his wallet. "That'll be $8.40." Kurt started to feel a little awkward, so he took out his wallet as well. "Don't even bother, dummy. It's on me." Blaine didn't even look at Kurt when he said it. Was it because he was embarrassed? Or maybe shy?

"Keep the change." Blaine smiled at the lady. Suddenly Kurt had this strange feeling at the bottom of his tummy. Was that… No, it couldn't possibly be jealousy. Kurt shook it off of him and took his Grande nonfat mocha. Blaine grabbed his order and sat down at one of the tables at the window. Kurt took his place across Blaine. He just stared at him and his beautiful eyes while he blew into his hot cup of coffee. Almost just as hot as Blaine.

Blaine just looked at his cup. He opened his mouth, but when nothing came out he closed it again. Kurt tilted his head playfully a bit forward. "Spill it out. What's on your mind?" Blaine looked up and smiled. He took a deep breath and said: "It's nothing. I just want to get to know you a bit more, but I don't know what to ask you." Kurt chuckled and looked down. He was sure he was blushing. Kurt just wanted to start to unravel his complete life story, including his deepest and darkest secrets, because for some silly reason, he felt unbelievably comfortable with Blaine near him. But at that exact moment, Blaine asked him something. "Hey, why don't you go home tonight? We can throw a party at my room on the campus. That's the best way to get to know each other, right?" Blaine looked at Kurt, waiting for confirmation.

Kurt didn't know what to say. Yes, he was flattered, but what would his dad and Carole think of this? He couldn't just… go without them knowing it. "I have to ask my dad first, I don't know if he would like me to come home that late at night."

Blaine smiled at him. "I understand. There's just… I mean… you could… No, never mind." This time it was Blaine who was blushing. Kurt frowned. "No, come on. I want to hear it. What do you propose?" Blaine sighed. In two seconds from now, he might be going too far, but it was worth the risk. He looked up to Kurt and said: "I was just thinking that you could stay for the night. With me. I mean… not like that but… I just have a spare bed in my room, so you'll have your own bed. It's not in a separate room, but you'll have, like I said, your own bed and you don't have to sleep with me. I mean in the same bed, not sleeping with me as in having sex or anything, but you know…" "Yeah, I know." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's. "Stop rambling. Like you said, you have a spare bed right? Nothing to worry about." Kurt winked at Blaine, and Blaine noticed he started to relax. Wow. That really was a relieve. And Kurt prevented him from making him say more silly things than he already had done. Kurt was perfect, from the inside and outside. Blaine knew that now. He wished Kurt would be sleeping in his bed, though.

"I'll just call my dad now, okay? I'll tell him the bed is in a different room, otherwise he'll freak out." Kurt took a sip of his coffee and grabbed his phone. Blaine just sat there like a little puppy: just smiling and being cute. Kurt couldn't help to wink at him again. He dialed the number and waited until his dad answered the phone.

"Hey son, what's up? Do I need to pick you up? Are those boys nice to you or do I have to teach them some lessons?"

"Dad, god no. Everything is fine, I already made friends. And speaking of friends, they invited me for this party tonight. There won't be any alcohol but I'm just not comfortable with driving home in the late hours of the night. And besides, it'll cost me precious time of my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, okay. A party, cool. But what are you suggesting? Do I have to pick you up in the middle of the night or what?"

"No. They have a spare room at the campus. I can stay there for the night and I'll return tomorrow after school."

"…"

"Please dad? They want to celebrate the fact that they have a new student. Me. So I have to be there, don't you think?"

"Are there more gays there?"

"DAD!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get involved in… things. But fine. Just this one time, because I'm happy for you that you've found your place, alright?"

"Dad?"

"What?"

"You're the best."

"And you're even better. Now go have fun before I change my mind."

"Okay dad, thank you! See you tomorrow!"

Kurt hung up. He stared at Blaine and began to smile. If Blaine didn't know any better, he'd think Kurt wanted to fuck him right there.

"And?" said Blaine, although he already knew the answer. Kurt took the last sip of his coffee, and as he put down the cup he said:

"Let's party."


End file.
